


Pull Me Closer And Kiss Me Hard

by Souliebird



Series: The Ace and His Aces [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Nosebleed, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: Iwaizumi had made the grave mistake of telling Oikawa he had no idea how to proposition Kyoutani.The very next day his boyfriend had walked up to the man he had been having wet dreams about for almost three months, in the middle of free practice, and had simply gone, “Would you like to fuck Iwa-chan?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Very special thank you to  Kaiyou & Onyx_Stars  for betaing for me and listening to me scream about these boys.

Iwaizumi loved to run. He had heard that other people used their running time to think, but he did the opposite. Iwaizumi zoned out, only focusing on the task at hand and his surroundings. It was relaxing to him, and even though by the end of his runs he was covered in sweat and his calves were pounding, all the tension seemed to seep from his body. 

Except, at that moment, he hated running. He couldn’t let his mind clear and it was all thanks to the person running beside him. Instead of keeping his eyes forward, they kept wandering to the beads of sweat gathering on the side of Kyoutani’s neck, or down to his muscular arms and how they were swinging out of time with the younger man’s steps. It was driving Iwaizumi absolutely mad. Irritation was pooling in his chest and he wanted to snap. 

He never should have agreed to letting the blonde run with him. 

This was Oikawa’s doing; he knew it, just like everything else was. His boyfriend had talked him into this with the pretense of bonding and sharing time outside of the bedroom. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but Iwaizumi wanted to take it back. Maybe if he slowed down his pace, Kyoutani would go on without him and Iwaizumi could enjoy his run in peace.

Guilt instantly filled him and Iwaizumi scowled at himself. He couldn’t think like that. Being attractive and so enticing Iwaizumi wanted to shove him into a wall and choke him while they kissed was not Kyoutani’s fault. Well, not fully Kyoutani’s fault; Iwaizumi completely blamed the choking on him. The younger should have never told him he was into that kind of thing. It made Iwaizumi’s mind go wild. 

Dragging his mind from the gutter, he tried to remember what Oikawa had told him. His boyfriend believed there was more going on between him and Kyoutani than just fucking each other’s brains out. That feelings were developing. Iwaizumi had felt disgusting and had hated himself during the conversation, until Oikawa had laughed, kissed him on the nose, and called him ‘silly’. Oikawa had sat on his lap and told him it was okay and in that moment, Iwaizumi had fallen in love with him all over again. 

How could his selfish amazing brat of a boyfriend be so understanding? 

Maybe because he had been the one to encourage all of this in the first place. Oikawa had been the one to confront him, tell him to go sleep with Kyoutani. It had almost ended their relationship. 

Oikawa didn’t enjoy sex. It was something Iwaizumi had always kind of known, and something he fully accepted and had no problem with. Iwaizumi had a hand, and sometimes he got Oikawa’s hand, and that was all he needed. There had been times he wanted more, to feel a body under him or to kiss until he couldn't breathe, but those thoughts only came when he was in the shower with his hand around his dick. 

And then Kyoutani Kentarou waltzed back into his life. 

Iwaizumi hadn’t been attracted to the blonde in high school at all. He had really been too caught up in all of his own drama to really notice the defiant underclassman. The extent of his knowledge about Kyoutani had been that he had bleached hair, was good at volleyball, and he only ever listened to Iwaizumi when he did show up for practice. 

Then Kyoutani had shown up at the first day of practice during Iwaizumi’s second year of university and something just clicked in his mind. Kyoutani had looked exactly the same; slightly shorter than Iwaizumi, blonde hair with those two weird stripes, and thick eyeliner, but something about him had just screamed ‘you want to fuck him’ in Iwaizumi’s mind. It had completely thrown him off because Iwaizumi had never really thought that way about anyone other than Oikawa. His previous sexual encounters had all been kind of heat of the moment things. There had been the girl on the roof his first year of high school, the girl and then the guy at a party between first and second year, and the very very weird threesome with Hanamaki and Matsuwaka days before he and Oikawa finally got together. 

Iwaizumi had tried to deny his attraction to Kyoutani. He had gone as far as avoiding him even when in practice. But he hadn’t been able to stop staring; staring at the muscles in his arms and in his back, at the way his thin lips would scowl, everything about him. Iwaizumi had been mesmerized and he hadn’t understood why. Jacking off to the thought of his teammate in the shower had plagued him with guilt; and that was added onto the guilt he had felt about the entire situation. 

He had loved Oikawa with every fiber of his being, had loved him for as long as he could remember and Oikawa coming to terms with his own sexuality had changed nothing, so why the hell was Iwaizumi lusting after someone else? It hadn’t made sense and it had hurt. Was he a horrible person for feeling like he did? He hadn’t wanted to be without Oikawa, he just also wanted to have sex with Kyoutani. He never would have ever cheated on his boyfriend, but the thoughts of Kyoutani had chased him constantly. 

Then Oikawa had sauntered up to him one day in their apartment, with all his stupid perfectness, knowing smiles, coiffed hair, and had plopped on his lap and said in a smug voice, “I think Iwa-chan should fuck Kyouken-chan.”

Iwaizumi had shoved him to the floor, and they had fought. Screamed at each other until their voices were raw; Iwaizumi denying he felt anything for Kyoutani, saying he would never cheat on Oikawa and how dare Oikawa accuse him of such terrible things, while Oikawa got teary eyed and screamed back that he saw how Iwaizumi looked at the blonde. He had screeched that he wasn’t stupid; that just because he didn’t desire sex didn’t mean that Iwaizumi didn’t want it. 

Oikawa had just wanted him to be happy, and Iwaizumi had stormed out after that, angry that Oikawa thought he didn’t make his boyfriend happy. Oikawa was one of the few people that make Iwaizumi really laugh, was the only person in the world who made his chest feel light and his heart flutter. 

He wasn’t going to give that up because he wanted to get his rocks off. 

It had hurt beyond how Iwaizumi could describe that Oikawa had suggested he do just that. 

He hadn’t come home that night. Or the next.

When Iwaizumi had finally slunk back to their shared apartment he had been ashamed of having avoided all fifty million of Oikawa’s worried texts. 

He was met with a very pathetic looking Oikawa; floppy alien pajamas, unmade hair, and red rimmed eyes behind large glasses. It hadn’t been the perfect image the setter portrayed to everyone, but it was the Oikawa he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He had thrown his boyfriend over his shoulder and carried him off to bed. Not for sex, but so Iwaizumi could wrap him up in his arms and tell Oikawa how much he loved him. 

There had been a lot of gentle kissing before Oikawa dragged his tablet out from nowhere, settled down between Iwaizumi’s legs, and had declared, “It’s called an open relationship.” 

There had been articles to read, videos to watch, and lots and lots of questions. What it had come down to was that Oikawa did not mind if Iwaizumi had sex with someone, as long as Oikawa approved of them, and that Iwaizumi always came back to their bed by the end of the night. It had been hard for Iwaizumi to agree to it, because if things were reversed, he wouldn’t want to share Oikawa with anyone. Oikawa was his. When he had voiced that, the setter had laughed, kissed his nose fondly, and said Iwaizumi was his as well. 

And that he was tired of the sexual tension between Iwaizumi and Kyoutani and if they fucked, then practice would go a lot better and Iwaizumi could stop looking constipated every time they were around each other. 

Actually approaching Kyoutani had been a whole other thing.

Iwaizumi hadn’t even been sure if he was interested, despite Oikawa’s insistence that he was. It was obvious, according to his boyfriend, but Iwaizumi hadn’t seen it. He had tried talking to the blonde first, actually having a conversation with real words and sentences, but it had turned out horribly awkward. It had been the first time since middle school that Iwaizumi had actually fled halfway through talking to someone. 

He had made the grave mistake of telling Oikawa he had no idea how to proposition Kyoutani. 

The very next day his boyfriend had walked up to the man he had been having wet dreams about for almost three months, in the middle of free practice, and had simply gone, “Would you like to fuck Iwa-chan?”

Which had gone exactly as well as expected. 

For as brilliant as he was at reading people, Oikawa often had exactly zero tact.

Two punches, five laps of flying falls, and sixteen explicits later, Iwaizumi had been able to explain to Kyoutani that Oikawa hadn’t been accusing him of anything; it had been a legitimate proposition. 

As it had turned out, Oikawa had been right, and Kyoutani had been attracted to Iwaizumi. After going over the details, they had agreed to meet later that night. 

The sex had been amazing. It had been everything Iwaizumi hadn’t known he needed; rough and hard, and they had actually wrestled at some point, trying to pin each other, there had been a split lip, and had been the hottest thing Iwaizumi had experienced in his life. 

Each time they got together it had escalated; marking, hitting, tying up, humiliation, choking. Oikawa had asked for details, genuinely curious, and Iwaizumi had felt dirty admitting to what he had done to Kyoutani, even though at the time they both got off on it. To his utter shock, Oikawa had seemed delighted, had asked for more information on what Iwaizumi liked, and when the wing spiker had gotten hard while talking, Oikawa had even stroked him while he mumbled about his fantasies. 

He had woken up to new emails with links to information about things he would be too embarrassed to look at in public. He had tentatively shared the ideas with Kyoutani, and the blonde had been interested in some aspects. 

They had slowly integrated the ideas Oikawa had given them into their play. They had developed routines and patterns and as the weeks had gone on, Iwaizumi had felt more and more comfortable with everything going on.

And then he had gone and fucked things up miraculously by not coming home one night. 

He hadn’t meant to stay out all night; usually he and Kyoutani finished up just before midnight, but then Iwaizumi had had an exhausting day and the blonde had left him feeling boneless. He had just kind of fallen asleep in Kyoutani’s bed and his lover had said nothing about it. When he had finally woken up, he had felt well rested and at peace. It hadn’t even occurred to him something could be wrong until Kyoutani had handed him a cup of coffee and said, “Oikawa sent me like forty texts asking where you were.” 

Iwaizumi had never run home faster in his life. 

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better; it had been Oikawa’s one condition for all of this. That Iwaizumi would come home to Oikawa after each and every encounter with Kyoutani. He had fucked up a very simple thing. 

He had expected Oikawa to scream at him, yell and accuse him him if things, to fight and cause a scene as he tended to do when he was upset. What he had got was so much worse. 

Oikawa had been silent. Had just given him a once over look, then turned and gone back into the kitchen. It was the absolute worst reaction he could have gotten. Screaming he could deal with; they could yell it out and things could be expressed, however chaotically. Silence had represented exactly how hurt Oikawa was.

He had tried to apologize, he really had. He just had no idea what to actually to say; ‘I'm sorry’ just did not seem like enough. 

Oikawa had put himself out there, had put so much trust into Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi hadn't even called or texted him to let him know he couldn't make it home. There was a distinct difference between staying out all night fucking around and sleeping over at someone’s house because he was too tired to get home safely. One text could have saved so much hurt. 

It had taken days for them to talk again. Iwaizumi had been furious with himself but he had known all of the hurt in his chest didn't match what Oikawa had felt. 

He had been told one thing, very clearly; if it happened again, Oikawa would not be waiting for him to come home in the morning. 

Iwaizumi had taken it to heart. 

Kyoutani had at least been understanding, had agreed to kick Iwaizumi out after their sessions and send him back home. 

Which had, strangely enough, stirred something in Iwaizumi’s chest. The idea of Kyoutani sending away had made his heart heavy. He had always enjoyed being with Kyoutani after they had started fucking. The blonde had the same taste in movies as him, and he could be quite funny. They got along well, except they tended to be extremely competitive with each other.

But that had always riled them up and lead them into bed one way or another. 

Being with Kyoutani had been different than being with Oikawa. They had never cuddled or just hung out that wasn't a build up to sex, but it still felt right. 

Which had made Iwaizumi want to run. He had not wanted the guilt inside of him again, like when he had first been attracted to the blonde. It had hurt, because just like before, his feelings for Oikawa never wavered. He had still loved his boyfriend more than anything, so why had he had those feelings? 

And of course, Oikawa had been able to read him like a damn book. 

Which was exactly how he had ended up running with Kyoutani. 

He wanted nothing more than to zone out, to not think for a while and ignore the guilt and emotions pooling inside of him. But he couldn't, he couldn't just not think when Kyoutani was beside him, looking so worked up over a simple jog. He threw himself completely into everything he did, just like he did with volleyball. It was one of the reasons Iwaizumi maybe had developed feelings. It was admirable the way he refused to half ass anything. 

Except, apparently, learning to run. 

Who the hell had taught Kyoutani to run? Iwaizumi wanted to punch them in the face. His arms were moving out of turn with his legs and they were swinging too much, wasting too much energy. 

All the conflict inside of him, all the anger he felt towards himself, channeled into that one focus. Each step Kyoutani took just annoyed Iwaizumi more and more. He knew it wasn't healthy, that it was wrong, and Kyoutani had done nothing to deserve his anger. But it was inside of him, boiling over and he couldn't stop it. 

Everything came to a head when Kyoutani had the audacity to look at him and smile.

They started to pass the mouth of an alley and something inside Iwaizumi just snapped. 

As they got closer, Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders, then launched himself at Kyoutani, shoving him into the alley. They stumbled, the blonde having to hold out his hands to catch himself against the wall, but Iwaizumi was ready. He adjusted his footing, then slammed himself into Kyoutani again, just as the blonde was turning. Iwaizumi’s forehead smacked into Kyoutani’s face, both of them grunting. 

Kyoutani fell back against the wall, blood dripping from his nose, and Iwaizumi followed, one arm going to push against the blonde’s throat, while his other hand went up to grip his jaw. 

Kyoutani glared at him, his gaze less intense with the lack of his usual eyeliner. Iwaizumi’s lips turned up into a snarl. 

“Do you know what you do to me?” Iwaizumi hissed. He pushed his arm more against Kyoutani’s throat. “Do you?”

Hands curled against Iwaizumi’s hips, pushing his sweatpants down just slightly. 

“Probably the same thing you do to me,” Kyoutani growled back, pushing against Iwaizumi’s arm, while pulling their hips together. Iwaizumi ran his thumb up to spread the blood still coming from Kyoutani’s nose over his lips. The blonde’s tongue darted out, licking at Iwaizumi’s thumb before pulling it into his mouth. He began to suck lightly at it, glaring up as he did. 

Challenging him, that was what Kyoutani was doing. It made the anger flare up inside of him, and Iwaizumi pressed his thumb down onto Kyoutani’s tongue. “What do you want?” Iwaizumi snarled, his voice shaking slightly with emotion. He ground his arm against Kyoutani’s throat, demanding an answer. 

What did he want at that moment? What did he want in general? Iwaizumi wanted to know, needed to know. He wasn’t Oikawa, he could not just figure it all out without words. He needed things spelled out sometimes, especially when it came to emotions. Why did they have to dance around everything? Why couldn't they just fucking talk?

Kyoutani’s eyes narrowed and he closed his teeth around Iwaizumi’s thumb, causing the older man to hiss in pain. Iwaizumi yanked his hand away from Kyoutani’s mouth, then grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and pushed, kicking at his ankle. Kyoutani fell to his knees, hands still on Iwaizumi’s hips. 

“Verbals.” Iwaizumi barked, his fingers twitching to wrap around Kyoutani’s throat. To punish him for being so desirable and confusing. 

“Green. Yellow. Red.” Was the grunted response. 

Instead of wrapping his hand around that pretty throat, Iwaizumi moved a hand to tangle into the blonde’s short hair. He roughly, maybe too roughly, jerked Kyoutani’s head back and glared down at him. Blood was still coming from his nose and a thrum of want shot through Iwaizumi. Part of him liked to make the younger bleed. When they played like that, Kyoutani made the nicest noises and the marks stayed for days.

Iwaizumi licked his own lips, the hot rage inside of him morphing slowly into something else. He took a step forward, pushing Kyoutani back against the alley wall. 

The blonde’s hands tightened on Iwaizumi’s hips, holding him in place.

“Red.” 

Iwaizumi froze for a moment, then his snarl turned into a look of confusion as he blinked down at Kyoutani.

“....red?”

“Red.” The blonde repeated calmly, though his eyes were still narrowed. Iwaizumi couldn't read him; couldn't understand what was wrong or why he had been told to stop. The anger swirled with confusion as he shakily let go of Kyoutani. 

The younger man squeezed his hips, hard, as he stayed on his knees and looked up at his lover. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Iwaizumi didn't respond, glaring down at Kyoutani. What was wrong? So many things. So many things that just made him want to scream and shake and break things because he didn't fully understand what was going on inside him. He wanted to let it all out and he didn't know how.

Kyoutani dug his thumbs into Iwaizumi’s hips, eyes still trained on the older’s face. Iwaizumi flexed his fingers, wanting to grab the words caught in his chest and drag them out. But he couldn't, he couldn't talk or move, only snarl down at his lover. 

The blonde was up, turning them, and slamming him into the wall before Iwaizumi could process it. He hissed at the roughness, but he also reached out and grabbed onto Kyoutani’s shirt, pulling him closer. The blonde let himself be moved, pushing his whole body against Iwaizumi. The older could feel Kyoutani’s half hard erection against his leg, and he ground against it. 

Kyoutani kissed him with a low growl, rough and hard. Iwaizumi could taste the blood on his lips and licked eagerly at it. The blonde kept him pinned to the wall, using all of his weight to do so. Iwaizumi felt trapped under him. The kiss was relentless, but Iwaizumi refused to back down. He gasped into Kyoutani’s mouth, trying to get some air so he could continue to fight against the blonde. That is what it felt like. They were battling and Kyoutani was refusing to let Iwaizumi get away from the wall. There were harsh bites that went straight to Iwaizumi’s cock and blood was dripping into his mouth from Kyoutani’s nose.

It was so much and so good. He bucked his hips at the blonde, not even knowing if he wanted the friction or if he was trying to throw Kyoutani off so he could reverse their positions. 

Iwaizumi groaned when his lover finally pulled away. He glared at him and tried to pull him back down, not wanting to stop. He needed to get out what was inside of him. Kyoutani refused to be moved, yet again, putting his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s head, before grinding against his hip. He was as hard as Iwaizumi was.

“Is this what you want?” The blonde asked, voice low and gravely. Iwaizumi snarled at him and pulled rough on his lover’s shirt. Kyoutani scowled at him a moment before dropping back down to his knees. Iwaizumi’s hands instantly went to his hair, gripping it tightly, enough to hurt his fingers and make his knuckles go white.

“I'm not a fucking punching bag,” Kyoutani growled. “Treat me like one again, and this is fucking over.”

The anger in Iwaizumi’s chest quickly dissipated, replaced with guilt. He hadn't meant to be so rough. He was just so angry and he hadn't known how to process it all. He had never known how to deal with emotion. What the hell has he been doing? Hitting a volleyball or a pad was one thing, but wanting to actually hurt Kyoutani? Not hit him, but choke him or be too extreme with their play? That wasn't okay, by any means. 

“I-” 

He was cut off by Kyoutani pulling down his sweatpants, freeing his cock. Iwaizumi hissed at the sudden cold air. 

The blonde leaned in and nipped at Iwaizumi’s exposed hip, scraping his teeth along it. “Don't fucking apologize,” he murmured, “Just don't do it again.”

Kyoutani swallowed him down completely before he got the chance to reply. 

Iwaizumi’s hands curled more into his lover’s short blonde locks and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He hadn’t been completely hard, but gods if Kyoutani didn’t put him there with one move.

He was grateful the sun wasn’t even up yet. Iwaizumi really had not thought any of this through and they weren’t very far from the mouth of the alley. Anyone could walk by and see them, if anyone else was even out at such an early hour. They lived primarily in a student neighbourhood, and students were the type to stay in bed until they were forced to get up for class. 

But there was the thrill of someone catching them. It made Iwaizumi’s blood run hot, but in a much more different way than earlier.

Kyoutani pulled back until the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock was resting on his lips. The older wanted to take a picture of his lover; nose still dripping, blood smeared all around his mouth, still scowling even as he sucked lightly on the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. Why the hell hadn’t he brought his phone with him? 

The thought was chased from his mind when Kyoutani took all of him into his mouth again, making an obscene groaning sound. Iwaizumi tugged on his hair, wanting to keep him in place until he started to gag and struggle from lack of air. The blonde complied, moving his hands to clutch at Iwaizumi’s sweatpants. Kyoutani was as stubborn as Iwaizumi was, which was a blessing in some aspects. Hot wet heat was around him perfectly for fifteen long seconds before Kyoutani pulled off and gasped. He managed to cough twice before Iwaizumi was pulling him back forward. Kyoutani didn’t struggle, instead bobbing and slurping around Iwaizumi’s cock.

Kyoutani had never been one for teasing, not for oral. As with everything, he was intense and powerful, with a single goal in mind; make his lover come. There were times, after a lot of physical struggle with each other, where Iwaizumi had gotten Kyoutani to just kneel there with his mouth open so Iwaizumi could fuck into that perfect heat, but they were rare. Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani, much preferred the blonde’s method. 

Kyoutani knew just when to groan, when to suck slightly harder, and when to push his tongue up and give another layer intensity. Iwaizumi had to tilt his eyes back and close his eyes as the blonde moved over him. It was good, it was so good. Iwaizumi was losing himself in that warm, wet heat, his hips bucking slightly and Kyoutani holding him back down. He could forget everything like this, forget the world and all its problems as long as his lover kept working his mouth like he did. The only thing that would make it even more perfect would be Oikawa whispering into his ear. He could be repeating a play by play of the last match they lost for all Iwaizumi could care, as long as that beautiful voice was there. 

Maybe it was because he had already been so worked up, but it didn’t take long for the heat to start gather and pull in his belly. He held Kyoutani down again, groaning far too loudly at the way the blonde’s throat muscles contracted around him. He came without warning just as Kyoutani started to pull off of him to breath. To his surprise, the blonde went back down on him, swallowing everything Iwaizumi had to give him. 

“Fuck, fuck, Kyou...Fuck.”

Iwaizumi arched against the wall, shuddering and panting as his orgasm finished. Only when he let out a low groan did Kyoutani release him, pulling back and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The blonde leaned back on his haunches and glowered up at Iwaizumi. 

“Did that pull the stick out of your ass or do I have to fuck it out of you?”

Iwaizumi raised one leg and pressed his foot against Kyoutani’s chest, pushing him slightly. The blonde fell back, catching himself on his hands.

“Oikawa is right, you sure do have a mouth on you.”

Kyoutani smirked up at him, almost lazy and taunting. He had more than understood the double meaning.

Iwaizumi stared down at his lover, his coarse and cocky lover, who put up with all his bullshit but didn't let him get away with it. He was suddenly reminded of Oikawa and his heart pounded in his ears.

Iwaizumi had spent years dealing with Oikawa’s tantrums; his screaming, pouting, overworking, and self destructive behaviors. His boyfriend was such a pain in the ass and a brat but Iwaizumi always knew when to put up with it and when to stomp it flat. He also knew how to pull Oikawa out of those moods. 

He realized very suddenly he wasn't angry. 

The fire in his veins had calmed to a dull heat, like all of the rage and confusion had been sucked out of him. Quite literally. 

Kyoutani hauled himself up into standing, then yanked Iwaizumi’s sweatpants back up over his hips, pulling the older from his thoughts. 

“Let's get out of here before the cops show up,” the blonde muttered as he stepped away.

“Don't you want me to…” Iwaizumi trailed off, gesturing to Kyoutani’s obvious erection. The blonde simply raised a brow at him.

“Didn't know you were into exhibitionism.”

Iwaizumi looked away at the words, knowing his cheeks were heating up. He saw Kyoutani roll his eyes in the corner of his vision, then he watched as the blonde pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face. Iwaizumi knew he meant to clean himself of the blood that had spilled from his nose, but all he did was succeed in smearing it around more, getting it over his chin and lips. It looked like he had ripped someone apart with his teeth. If Iwaizumi’s cock could have twitched with interest, it would have, but it was still recovering from his orgasm. 

Iwaizumi stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing the side of Kyoutani’s neck. There was no itch to strangle him, choke him until he couldn’t breath, only the need to keep him still so Iwaizumi could spit onto his own sleeve and properly get rid of the drying blood. The blonde’s eyes widened in shock at the gesture, but he didn’t pull away. 

“You looked like a cannibal,” Iwaizumi said simply after Kyoutani’s face was mostly clean, before stepping away. The blonde nodded at him. 

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, realizing the gesture he had done had been rather intimate; more than they had ever really exchanged. They had fucked, and kissed, and Iwaizumi routinely tied Kyoutani up with satin scarves, but they had never done anything so soft. Iwaizumi’s heart pounded in his chest. 

He was once again reminded of Oikawa, and how he had only ever showed his ‘gentle’ side with his boyfriend. 

Did he want to be gentle with Kyoutani as well? 

The idea was not dissatisfying. 

Before Iwaizumi could lose himself in his thoughts, the sound of a siren echoed down the alley. Both he and Kyoutani started at the sudden noise, then Kyoutani grabbed his hand, tugging him roughly out of the alley.

Laughter bubbled up in Iwaizumi’s chest as they ran, the ridiculousness of their actions not lost on him. The awkward swing of Kyoutani’s arm no longer angered him, only fueled the giddiness he felt. He knew the siren wouldn’t be chasing them, but they still ran like it was, sprinting all the way back to Iwaizumi’s apartment building, never letting go of each other. 

They collapsed against the wall of the lobby as they waited for the elevator, panting heavily. Iwaizumi looked over to Kyoutani, caught him staring right back at him, and they burst into laughter. The blonde doubled over, free arm wrapping around his stomach, and they laughed until Iwaizumi was sure he was going to throw up. The situation wasn't nearly as funny as they made it out to be, but Iwaizumi couldn't stop laughing. He barely heard the elevator ding open, only realizing it had when someone came from it. He didn’t fully register their look of disgust, ignoring them to drag his lover into the elevator. 

His laughter subsided into chuckles, and beside him Kyoutani was nearly breathless.

“A fucking alley.” The blonde mumbled, a grin on his face. It looked good on him. Scowling seemed to be his default state and Iwaizumi couldn’t ever remember Kyoutani looking just so...happy. He looked sincerely happy. Because of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi’s heart fluttered. 

He was such a goddamn idiot. Of course he had developed feelings for the man he was fucking. How the hell couldn’t he? And Oikawa had known, had encouraged it, but gods was the setter dense at times. Iwaizumi needed time to adjust to it all, not be thrown into the deep end. 

But with Kyoutani smiling at him like he was, Iwaizumi knew he was already gone. 

Now he just needed to figure out exactly how to deal with that. The guilt was there, curling inside his belly, because how could he care for two different people like he did, but Iwaizumi would worry about it later. Oikawa had encouraged this; despite what Iwaizumi’s gut told him. 

The elevator opened to his floor and they exited. Iwaizumi had left the door unlocked, since Oikawa had been somewhat awake when they had left, and he was glad for it. He didn't have to let go of Kyoutani’s hand to fish out his keys.

Did the blonde still realize they were linked together? They had never done this before and Kyoutani had never come across as the type to want to hold hands. 

The scent of fresh brewed coffee and western style breakfast hit his nose as soon as Iwaizumi opened the apartment door. He was instantly suspicious. Oikawa pointedly refused to learn to work the new coffee maker after they had broken the old one and he sure as hell did not know how to cook. 

Everything was confirmed when Iwaizumi and Kyoutani entered the kitchen and caught Oikawa pushing pancakes onto a plate from a takeout box. His boyfriend eyed them both before turning up his nose. 

“I had a craving.” He insisted, despite the fact there were three plates and more than enough food a small army; or in the case, three athletic young men. Iwaizumi did not want to think about how much all the food had cost.

“You cannot have any until you change out of stinky running clothes,” Oikawa said, waving the spatula in his hand at them. “I’m not eating with a smelly Iwa-chan and Kyouken-chan.” 

Kyoutani blanched at the nickname. Iwaizumi sighed with a roll of his eyes and gently tugged on Kyoutani’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. Only then did he let go of the blonde, so he could dig through his shirt drawer. He tossed the first t-shirt he grabbed at his lover, then pulled out one for himself.

“He got enough food for three people.” Kyoutani commented from behind him, the question clear in his voice. 

Kyoutani lived in a different apartment building and they had never gone running before. Oikawa had no reason to be expecting Kyoutani to come back to the apartment. 

“He got enough food for himself and is in a good enough mood to share.” 

Kyoutani grunted in response and Iwaizumi knew he saw through the lie. He would have to kick Oikawa’s ass later over his obviousness. Why couldn’t the idiot have left the food in the container? 

Once they were dressed in clothes that were not covered in sweat and blood, they returned to the kitchen. Oikawa had managed to fill the entirety of their already small table with plates of food and mugs of coffee, except for the very center, which had a very small vase with a pathetic looking half dead daisy in it. Iwaizumi did not even know they had a vase. 

Oikawa looked between them. Iwaizumi knew he was trying to be charming, but even he was getting a little freaked out. He could feel the waves of discomfort coming off of Kyoutani. Was Oikawa even aware of how awkward all of this was? Having an attempted romantic breakfast with his boyfriend and the man he’d been screwing who he had developed feelings for?

Most likely not.

Iwaizumi smacked him on the side of the head as made his way to the table. “Stop being weird, Shittykawa.”

The facade instantly dropped and Oikawa rubbed at his head where he had been hit with a pout on his face. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I was trying to be nice!”

“You are being a creep.” 

Kyoutani snorted in amusement behind him, making the tension drain from Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He didn’t know how Kyoutani felt about Oikawa, not really. He had never asked. Kyoutani respected Oikawa more than he did in high school, but Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if that respect carried off the court. He could understand if it didn’t; Oikawa was an interesting breed of person. 

But the blonde sat at the small table beside him all the same. They mumbled their thanks for the food before digging into it, not saying much. Iwaizumi was not the type to really talk during a sit down meal and he felt like Kyoutani may have been the same. Oddly enough, Oikawa seemed to be respectful of that. 

His silence was explained when Iwaizumi noticed the setter’s eyes kept flicking towards Kyoutani’s chest, then back to Iwaizumi, a little smirk on his face. Iwaizumi glanced to his lover, not understanding what Oikawa was looking at, then glared over the table at his boyfriend, scowling.

‘What?’ he mouthed. Kyoutani, was luckily, distracted by cutting his pancakes into small pieces, and did not see Oikawa and Iwaizumi going back and forth.

‘The shirt,’ Oikawa mouthed back, gesturing to it with his fork, his smirk becoming larger. 

Iwaizumi looked back over to Kyoutani, scrunching up his nose in confusion. He had given Kyoutani one of his favourite shirts, one with Godzilla’s profile and ‘God Save The King’ smacked across the chest. Iwaizumi didn’t understand what was so special about it, besides the fact Kyoutani looked really good in it. He raised his eyebrow at Oikawa.

The setter shook his head fondly, then quickly his his smile behind his mug when Kyoutani finally looked up. The blonde gave Oikawa a skeptical look.

“What?” 

“Nothing, Kyouken-chan. I’m just having a good morning. Are you having a good morning?” 

Kyoutani blinked at the question, then glanced at Iwaizumi before nodding. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

Iwaizumi’s neck heated up up and he ducked his head, pretending to have difficulty cutting through his egg so he could hide the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Good!” Oikawa hummed, setting down his mug and leaning over the small table. “We need to start the day off right because I spent all night watching videos of the Brazilians National team’s warm ups and we are nowhere in good enough shape for the upcoming tournament and only have a few weeks left to change that.”

Kyoutani eyed Oikawa wearily. “And what is exactly is your plan?” 

As Oikawa began to describe his grand scheme to kick their team’s ass into shape, Iwaizumi peeked up and looked between his boyfriend and lover. They were talking, engaging in one another without fighting. They both knew who they were to Iwaizumi, and they both looked relaxed. Kyoutani’s shoulders weren’t tensed up, and there was no scowl on his lips. It felt good, to be like this with them. It felt right.

His knee bumped into Kyoutani’s under the small table and the blonde smiled, just for a moment, before pressing his leg against Iwaizumi’s. On his other side, Oikawa’s ankle was already hooked around his. 

Perhaps all the anger and confusion he had felt over the past few days was worth it, if the outcome was the giddiness he felt in his chest and the smile that refused to leave his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me referencing myself. 
> 
> I'm Souliebird over at tumblr if you ever want to yell about volleyball boys & polymory.


End file.
